The present invention relates, in general, to computer systems, and in particular, to computer system processor instruction processing functionality.
From the 1960s to the present, a type of computer system, because of its essential nature in large-scale computing power, became known as the “mainframe”. This mainframe (computer) operates upon a set of principles of operation which state the architecture of the machine by describing the instructions that may be executed on the mainframe.